


Mio!

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mason is a softie, Meet-Cute, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Unsafe Sex, i hope you like this Ivan😉
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Mason se enamora a primera vista de un humilde trabajador de planta. No puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea poseer a esa dulce criatura..morderlo, marcarlo y saborear sus lágrimas..
Relationships: Mason Verger/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliasIsMyWaifu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasIsMyWaifu/gifts).



-"Que crees que impulsó ese cambio?".

Mason dejó salir una carcajada en principio llena de humor, pero que luego terminó sin ganas. Frunció el ceño.

-"Conocí a alguien.."  
-"Un nuevo juguete?"

Dijo el doctor Lecter. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron levemente. Mason frunció el ceño y levantó los hombros. El tampoco sabía la razón solo que había captado su atención poderosamente y no tenía planes de dejarlo escapar de sus manos. 

-"Puede entonces tu hermana despreocuparse de tus juegos? Alguien más ocupará tu tiempo y enfoque."

Mason lo observó levantando una ceja. Respondió de manera altanera.

-"No voy a negar que disfrute mucho ..sus lagrimas...doctor, pero si lo que cree es que le voy a hacer lo mismo a ésta persona está equivocado. Margot era muy pequeña para recordarlo y su mente distorsionó los recuerdos de una manera que le hizo creer que la abusé. Nunca la abuse.. físicamente. Solo me convino el miedo..y sus lagrimas eran ..preciosas para mí."

Hannibal continuo observándolo ante la nueva revelación.

-"Sin embargo ésta nueva persona..te ha hecho analizar tus propios fetiches...Todos cambiamos, nos aburrimos de los mismos juegos. Nuestros 'gustos' evolucionan. "

El joven heredero solo asintió, mientras miraba al suelo del consultorio. Pensativo se llevó los dedos a la barbilla y extendió los labios hacia afuera.

Hannibal estaba placenteramente intrigado. Tanto había cambiado en un mes. Hasta las micro-expresiones eran visiblemente abiertas. No intentaba ocultarle nada al siquiatra.

El doctor continuó.

-"Cuando empezó todo?"

Mason susurró. 

-"Hace un mes"..

  
*

Un mes atrás...

Mason estaba más que aburrido con la visita que en cualquier reunion semestral. Parte de su agenda era visitar posibles plantas de empresas medianas o micro empresas que pudieran absorver para expandir el alcance del emporio Verger.

Una delegación lo acompañaba . Mason miraba sin mucho interes las instalaciones de la planta. En un punto se cruzaron con trabajadores en plena labor.

Los ojos desinteresados del heredero recorrieron los rostros del personal que se había detenido a peticion del supervisor para presetarles a los invitados.

Algunos sonreias. Otros los miraban con temor. Si el emporio los absorbia vendrían cambios drásticos de seguro. Algunos perderían sus empleos o serían trasladados a otras locaciones. Otros pocos mostraban desinteres total en los ejecutivos.

Su guia había decidido dar un pequeño discurso. Mason no podía estar más aburrido. En cualquier momento se excusaría para fumar un cigarrillo.

Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se cruzaron con otros de color caramelo.

Su cabello era castaño claro. Luces rojizas y rubias recorrían los mechones. Irreverentes y alocados rizos adornaban el rostro redondeado de un joven. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Mason, sin embargo aparte de las hermosas pecas que adornaban sus facciones delicadas, era la inocencia en esos ojos.

Un alma sin mancha, pura, lista para ser marcada, poseída, dominada. Mason abrió un poco los labios por la emoción. Sus ojos no abandonaron el juvenil rostro. Por varios segundos su atención quedó presa de los hermosos y generosos labios.

Parpadeó y salió de su trance por la intensidad con la que el muchaho devolvia la mirada. Los ejecutivos empezaban a caminar hacia otra parte de la planta, pero Mason no se movió. Los ojos cálidos no dejaban de mirarlo. Un rubor delicioso empezó a cubrir las bellas pecas que rodeaban la nariz y ojos de la hermosa criatura hasta llegar a sus orejas.

El heredero aclaró la garganta y cortó el contacto desdesp de lanzarle una sonrisa de lado. Caminó rápidamente hacia su secretario y le hizo una serie de preguntas. El hombre asintió y se retiró en dirección a las oficinas. El grupo de ejecutivos continuó su marcha. Mason miró una vez más hacia donde estaba el joven. Ya no estaba.

*

El joven se echó agua en la cara. Después de que los ejecutivos y el supervisor se habían ido, pidió permiso para ir al baño. 

Se miró al espejo. Un rubor aún cubría sus mejillas y orejas, pero era pasable por el calor. Rio un poco.

Que ridiculez. Un ejecutivo del emporio Verger lo había visto por unos segundos y ya había desarrollado un crush. Se echó más agua. Probablemente en unos dias se olvidaria de él. Seguro que él ya ni lo recordaba al dar la vuelta junto a la comitiva.

Sacudió la cabeza y se arregló los rizos. Debía volver al trabajo. 

*  
Mason tomó un sorbo de su trago. Un licor decadente que guardaba en su oficina. Esperaba en cualquier momento un correo electrónico. Un sonido de bip proveniente de su laptop lo hizo girar su silla,  
abandonando la vista citadina que se apreciaba a través de la ventana piso a techo para ver su laptop.

Sonrió. 

Los ojos brillantes del joven que vió en la planta lo miraban desde la pantalla.  
  


Probó el nombre en su lengua.

-"Ivan".


	2. Chapter 2

El timbre sonaba incesantemente. El joven estaba molesto. Quién demonios podía estar molestando tan temprano?. Era domingo a la madrugada. Aún no aparecían los rayos del sol matutino por el horizonte. 

Ivan pensaba:"..Oh pero va a ver el maldito que interrumpió mi sueño..si esto no es una emergencia..va a ver!"..

Caminó en la oscuridad de su pequeño departamento hacia la puerta. Tenía puesta su pijama favorita; una camistea con el rostro de su actor favorito y un par de boxers.

Abrió la puerta con violencia sin decir nada y se quedó atónito.

El ejecutivo de la semana pasada estaba de pie ante su puerta. 

El hombre sonrió y levantó una bolsa de papel de lo que parecía ser un par de desayunos gourmet. Iván aún tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa. No se movía de la impresion.

El ejecutivo aclaró la garganta y preguntó en una voz coqueta y suave como la seda.

-"Buen día..Puedo pasar?"

El joven solo pudo asintir varias veces, pero no se movió un centímetro, así de atónito estaba. Mason no se inmutó. En lugar de decir algo, colocó una mano en la cintura de Ivan y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al del joven. Ivan retrocedió de inmediato dándole paso. Su espalda chocó suavemente con la pared.

Mason sonrió de nuevo y caminó hasta la mesa de la humilde cocina. Era un lugar pequeño, pero Ivan estaba orgulloso de poder llamarlo propio. 

El ejecutivo colocó la bolsa en la mesa y se quitó el abrigo y la chaqueta del traje. Los puso en una de las sillas de la mesita comedor.

Se giró hacia el sorprendio joven, que aún no salía de su estupor. Mason lo aprovechó. Caminó hasta donde estaba mientras hablaba. Las ultimas palabras fueron susurradas al oído del joven.

-"Te preguntarás por qué estoy aquí..la respuesta directa y simple..es..por..tí"..

Ivan tembló, mientras cerraba sus ojos. El aliento del ejecutivo acariciaba su clavícula despertando escalofríos deliciosos en su piel.

Aclaró su garganta y dijo con voz tembloroza.

-"En..en que...lo puedo...ayudar, Señor?.."

El heredero Verger se separó lo suficiente como para ver el cálido color de los ojos del otro. 

-"Llámame.. Mason..."

El muchacho no dejaba de ver los labios del hombre y susurró inconcientemente.

-"Mason..".

Lo siguiente paso tan rápido, que el joven no tuvo más remedio que continuar apoyándose en la pared. 

Mason mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con algo de fuerza insitando un grito ahogado en el joven muchacho. Los dientes fueron sustituidos por la lengua del heredero, que succionó lascivamente en su boca la delicada piel.

Las tetillas de Ivan se endurecieron, se podían ver a través de su camiseta. Ambas manos de Mason estaban a los lados de la cabeza del joven. El hombre era un poco más alto que el muchacho.

Ivan cerró los ojos al asalto. Después de succionar el lóbulo, Mason se separó para ver su obra. El joven jadeaba. Tenía ambas palmas de las manos apoyadas contra la pared y los ojos cerrados.

Mason vió las prominentes tetillas levantadas y se lamió los labios. Se agachó para tomar una de ellas en su boca a través de la tela suave. Succionó mientras sus manos asían la cintura del joven.

Las manos del muchacho aún no abandonaban la pared por temor de que sí enterraba sus deded en el cabello del ejecutivo, el dulce asalto terminaría. Gemía aún más. La camiseta estaba completamente húmeda por la saliva del hombre, un circulo imperfecto justo sobre su tetilla. Mason pasó a la otra y le dió el mismo tratamiento.

Ivan gimió necesitado y de repente todo se detuvo.

El joven abrió los ojos. Mason lo miraba con una sonrisa peligrosa. Sus rostros a unos centímetros. 

El hombre atacó su boca. 

Ivan dejó de respirar por unos segundos. El tiempo que le dió su cerebro para reaccionar ante la brusca caricia de la llengua del hombre contra la suya. Y luego... devolvió el beso.

Mason lo tomó por los glúteos y lo levantó. Ivan hundió su rostro en el cuello del joven heredero con un poco de verguenza. El hombre se dirigió hacia donde creyó que estaría el dormitorio del joven.

Una cama desarreglada estaba en el medio de la habitación. Mason depositó a Ivan sobre la cama con cuidado.

El joven lo miraba con insertidumbre. Apretandose los dedos de sus manos, las que descansaban sobre su estómago. 

Mason empezó a desvestirse sin decir palabra. La boca de Ivan se abrió levemente por la osadía del hombre...y también por el deseo que sentía de verlo en toda su gloria. Mason se qitqu los lentes y los puso sobre la cómoda.

Completamente desnudo frente a su cama, Mason era una escultura gloriosa. Ivan temblaba un poco. Pensaba que esto debía ser un sueño y que no deseaba despertar pronto.

Mason se inclinó dobre el y tomó el borde de la camiseta de Ivan para levantarla y quitarsela lentamente. 

Admiró el pecoso pecho y apretó los labios en un gesto de contención. No quería ser tan brusco con el joven. Al menos no de entrada. Luego sacaría los dientes...literalmente..

Sus manos se posicionaron sobre el pecho de Ivan bajando suavemente por su piel, como mapeando su cuerpo. Pasando por sus erectas tetillas , sus costillas, su vientre.. hasta llegar a sus boxers.

Los dedos del hombre se aferraron del borde y bajaron la tela suavemente hasta que le quitó los boxers y los arrojó lejos.

Empezó a subir con movimientos como los de un puma por la cama, sobre Ivan. Se agachó para besar una de las rodillas del joven y luego su muslo tiernamente. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Ivan gritó por el susto y el dolor, que desaparecía rápidamente para darle paso a la excitación.

  
Mason lo había mordido..


	3. Chapter 3

El joven heredero se acostó sobre el cuerpo del muchacho cubriéndolo por completo. Empezó a besarlo sensualmente, mientras acariciaba las piernas del joven. Luego sus labios empezaron a bajar dejando marcas en el cuello pecoso.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el color de las marcas e Ivan era un manojo de temblores, bajó rápidamente hasta su sexo y lo tomó en su boca.

Ivan gritó. Mason succionaba. Bajaba y subía saboreando el dulce nectar que le presentaba su nuevo amante. Parecía como si quisiera consumirlo.

Sus movimientos y succión empezaron a ser más erráticos y rápidos. Ivan gimió aún más necesitado y cuando casi lo llevaba al orgasmo con su boca, Mason se detuvo.

Ivan abrió los ojos. Su mirada se encontró con la de Mason. Las manos del hombre separaron sus piernas tomándolas por debajo de sus rodillas.

Ivan jadeba. Hacía tiempo que no estaba con nadie. Mason lo había preparado tan bien que estaba listo para recibirlo.

Sin dejar de verlo al rostro , Mason empezó a penetrarlo pulgada por pulgada. Ivan jadeba y cerraba los ojos a intervalos. Cuando estuvo por completo dentro de él, empezó a moverse lánguidamente, como si no quisiera lastimarlo.

Las manos de Ivan se aferraron a los hombros del otro. Mason cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro en los suaves y rojizos rizos, mientras penetraba una y otra vez al joven.

La mejilla de Ivan se apoyó en el hombro de Mason. El sudor cubría sus cuerpos. Varios minutos pasaron durante el lánguido y sinuoso movimiento hasta que Iván sintió el torbellito de calor empezar desde su centro a expandexpa al restro de su cuerpo, empezando por la punta de sus dedos.

Las contracciones rítmicas del cálido cuerpo alrededor de su miembro lo hicieron perder el control. Ivan estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Mason empezó a embestirlo con potencia. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y fuertes. Ivan enterró sus uñas en los hombros del heredero.

Los dientes de Mason se enterraron en el hombro de Ivan. Sin romper la piel, pero dejando las distintivas marcas de sus dientes tras su paso, en un color rojo intenso. Se verían moradas mañana. Mason casi terminó en ese momento por la imagen mental.

Ivan gritó por el dolor y el placer mezclados a causa de la mordida y terminó explosivamente dejando escapar un gemido débil. Mason mantuvo el ritmo imperdonable y terminó llenado con su semilla el cálido interior de su amante.

Se abrazaron fuertemente. Ambos temblaban a causa de la potencia de sus orgasmos. Lentamente sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad.

Ivan podía sentir unas leves punzadas de dolor en su muslo derecho y en su hombro. No le importaba. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Mason las lamió reverentemente. Había decidido que prefería las lágrimas de Ivan en estas circunstancias.

Mason levantó su cabeza y lo observó por un tiempo. Acarició sus cabellos alborotados por la pasión de ambos. Sus pecas deliciosas que le daban ganas de lamer su rostro hasta sus clavículas y más abajo y más y más. Contarlas con su lengua hasta que el joven temblara en sus brazos. Sus ojos enormes y pobladas pestañas que los rodeaban...dos oceanos de miel. Sus rizos que daba ganas de halarlos para extender el cuello pálido a merced de su dientes.

Nunca antes había deseado a alguien con tanto ardor. Marcarlo con sus uñas y dientes no bastaba. Quería tenerlo entre sus sábanas todos los días en adelante. Sin importar sus origenes. No le importaba lo que pensaran con tal de tener a éste angel a su lado. 

Mason se sorprendio a sí mismo con la vehemencia de su convicción. Esto no era amor...esto era obsesión..y deseaba dejarse llevar por ella.

Aún temblando entre sus brazos, el muchacho lo miraba con ternura. Mason lo besó , pero ésta vez fue un beso lleno de ternura. Acarició con su nariz la mejilla del joven y susurró contra los enrojecidos y abusados labios.

-Quiero que sigamos viéndonos...oficialmente..

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par. El heredero del emporio Verger quería salir con él..Ivan queria desmayarse. En vez de eso sonrió tímidamente. Una sobrisa que fué besada rápidamente por Mason. Asintió y por primera vez vió como la sonrisa genuina de su amante alcanzaba sus ojos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió con todo su ser lo que ya sabía en su corazon: que era valido y amado.

  
FIN


End file.
